Petit Prince
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: On a tous des racines, une histoire, un passé, une enfance. On vient tous de quelque part. On peut être un chocovore, un mafieux, un génie, on ne fait pas exception à la règle. Avant d'être Mello, Mello était Mihael. Juste Mihael, pourquoi ? A-t-on besoin d'un nom quand on n'a pas de famille ? "Keehl", c'est venu plus tard. Voici comment Mello devint celui qu'on connait.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Cette fic contient quelques extraits du contre « Baba yaga » qui ne m'appartient pas, tout comme Mello appartient à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata. L'idée de faire de la mère de Mello une prostituée appartient à __**Lou des bois**__._

_Message de Jeremiah : Voilà une fic assez attendue (parce que je l'ai trop promise sans la publier sans doute ! Pas taper ^^). Voici donc le premier chapitre de « Petit Prince », relatant l'enfance de Mello avant son arrivée à la Wammy's House. Ma fic « Lakmus » l'introduisait, bien que ne soit pas nécessaire de la lire pour comprendre celle-ci, surtout le premier chapitre. Je crois même qu'elle risque de spoiler un peu... Enfin bon, pour certains lecteurs c'est trop tard (toutes mes excuses à __**Jilano**__ qui connaît déjà beaucoup certains personnages grâce à ses pouvoirs de déduction surnaturels et à ma langue trop bien pendue et à __**Lulu Murdoc**__ et __**Lullyra**__ à qui j'ai envoyé le premier jet en demandant un avis alors que ma Muse m'est revenue quelques heures plus tard T_T)._

_**En guise d'excuse, je dédicace ce chapitre à **__**Jilano**__**, **__**Lulu Murdoc**__** et **__**Lullyra**____**!Je la dédicace aussi à **__**Lou des Bois**__** qui m'a permis de reprendre l'idée que la mère de Mello était une prostituée **_

_**qu'on trouve dans sa fic « Histoire d'enfants écorchés » !**_

_**ENJOY !**_

_Moscou (Russie), quelque part dans la banlieue nord_

Vingt-deux heures, un soir d'hiver sur la capitale Russe recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc. La neige tombait encore et ne s'arrêterait sans doute pas avant le lendemain matin. La température ambiante frôlait les moins quinze degrés et par conséquent les rues étaient presque vides. Parfois quelques personnes esseulées, couvertes de poudre blanche, apparaissaient à la lumière d'un réverbère, pressant le pas vers la promesse d'une maison chauffée, d'un repas chaud, de bonnes grosses couvertures et peut-être d'un verre de vodka.

Au coin de la rue apparu soudain la frêle silhouette d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années environ. Assez grande, mince, emmitouflée autant que possible malgré ses jambes nues dans son gros manteau, ses longs cheveux blonds ternes couverts de neige, elle avançait tant bien que mal avec ses hauts talons aiguille dans la poudre blanche, jetant de temps en temps quelques coups d'œils inquiets autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule. Se promener seule dans les banlieues de Moscou en pleine nuit était dangereux, particulièrement pour une femme. Surtout une femme comme elle.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'un immeuble, s'assura une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans la rue, composa le code et entra. Le hall était presque aussi froid que l'extérieur mais au moins il n'y neigeait pas. Tout en montant les escalier menant au huitième étage – l'ascenseur était en panne et même si il ne l'avait pas été elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de rester bloquée dedans pendant des heures – elle s'époussetait, tenant vainement d'éviter d'être plus trempée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Arrivée en haut, elle sorti ses clés ouvrit la porte, entra et referma derrière elle.

Son appartement était un petit deux pièces vétuste comprenant une chambre, une salle de bains, et une pièce principale. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes – l'électricité coûtait un prix exorbitant, il fallait limiter les frais – et la seule lueur qu'on pouvait voir venait de la télévision d'occasion qu'un petit garçon regardait fixement.

-Je vais me changer, je reviens Misha* » annonça Nastia, retirant son manteau, dévoilant ainsi une jupe imprimée léopard incroyablement courte et un corset fushia au lacet en partie défait très suggestif et surtout pas très adapté au temps extérieur, avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Le petit garçon de broncha pas, continuant de fixer l'écran ses ses grands yeux bleus. Il resserra un peu plus l'épaisse couverture dans laquelle il s'était enveloppé pour échapper au froid – il fallait aussi économiser le chauffage. Ça grattait mais c'était bien chaud. Près de lui se trouvaient les restes de son repas : quelques miettes de ce qui avait été un sandwich et un verre qui avait été rempli d'eau.

Nastia reparu au bout de quelques minutes, dans une tenue plus décente – comprendre ici toujours très courte, voyante et inappropriée mais moins que l'autre.

-Tu regardes quoi Misha ?

-Un truc de policiers.

Vaguement intéressée, Nastia jeta un coup d'œil à la télévision. Juste au moment où l'un des personnages se faisant sauvagement trucider à la kalachnikov.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces horreurs ?! Éteint cette télévision tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas une série pour un petit garçon de cinq ans ! » s'exclama Nastia, horrifiée par l'overdose de ketchup répandu un peu partout autour du corps du « mort ».

-Mais Maman, c'est trop bien ! Et puis ils étaient obligés : le témoin est mort en tombant bêtement dans les escaliers ! » protesta l'enfant.

-C'est trop violent pour toi, éteint la télé.

-Mais on va enfin savoir qui c'est l'assassin ! Je suis sûr que c'est Dimitri Barachov, le père de la victime, parce qu'il...

-Mihael, n'essaie même pas de m'embobiner en essayant de m'intéresser, éteint la télé un point c'est tout.

-Mais il n'y aura plus de lumières !

-Eh bien j'en allumerai une. Éteint !

Avec un soupir fâché, Mihael éteignit la télévision, furieux de ne pas pouvoir savoir si son raisonnement concernant l'enquête était correct. C'était une de ses occupations préférées : passer des heures et des heures devant des séries policières et essayer de deviner le plus vite possible qui était le coupable. La plupart du temps il ne se trompait pas. On pouvait même dire qu'il ne se trompait jamais.

-Quand je serais grand, je regarderai la télévision aussi longtemps que je voudrais et il n'y aura personne pour m'interrompre quand je réfléchirai » grogna le petit garçon.

-Quand tu seras grand tu n'auras pas le temps pour ça. La vie est bien plus dure que tu ne le crois Misha.

Nastia se laissa tomber sur une chaise en se frottant les yeux. La journée avait été dure. Peu de clients et des heures durant à attendre à moitié nue devant la camionnette, dans le froid mordant... Il n'y avait pas pire pour elle. Surtout que si elle tombait malade c'était la ruine assurée. La prostitution était vraiment un métier horrible. Elle reporta son attention sur son fils. C'était un beau garçon, elle en était fière. Il était si mignon, avec ses cheveux blond soleil un peu trop longs, ses immenses yeux bleu purs et sa peau pâle du fait qu'il ne sortait pas de l'appartement. Nastia ne l'avait ni déclaré pour ne pas avoir à le scolariser, n'ayant pas l'argent pour ça. Bien qu'elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas pouvoir donner une éducation décente à son propre fils, il lui était impossible de faire autrement. Encore une question d'argent. Quelle connerie...

Ne pouvant pas suivre de cours, Mihael avait appris à lire et à écrire seul, par simple curiosité, en essayant de comprendre comment sa mère déchiffrait ces symboles qu'elle appelait « lettres » quand elle lui lisait des histoires. Très vite, il s'était mis à essayer de terminer les phrases que sa mère commençait et pour finir c'était finalement lui qui lisait et elle qui le corrigeait de temps en temps, quoique de plus en plus rarement. L'histoire du soir, qui était un des nombreux rituels que Nastia avait instauré pour préserver une relation solide avec son fils, était devenu une leçon de lecture.

Mihael ne voyait que très peu sa mère : elle partait tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir. Ce qu'elle faisait dehors ? Elle « travaillait ». Mihael n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire comme métier mais quand il la voyait rentrer exténuée, parfois avec des bleus, des morsures ou des marques bizarres dans le cou, il se disait qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance comparé à tous ces gens, riches et beaux, qu'il voyait sur le petit écran.

Il était devant la télévision du matin au soir, ou presque, et les émissions qu'il regardait allaient de la série criminel basique aux actualités en passant par une incroyable variété de documentaires en tous genres. Il enregistrait toutes les informations qui lui passaient à portée d'yeux ou d'oreilles. Toute connaissance était bonne à prendre, mais il gardait une grosse préférence pour tout ce qui touchait à la criminalité. Ça le fascinait, sans vraiment qu'il sache expliquer pourquoi. Pas qu'il veuille devenir un « méchant » un jour, mais à la télé, ça restait eux qui avait le plus la classe quand ils n'étaient pas bidons. C'était sa seule fenêtre sur le monde extérieur (en plus des vraies fenêtres de l'appartement bien sûr, mais en hiver elles étaient recouvertes de rideaux improvisés pour éviter les courants d'air) car bien qu'il soit passionné par ce qui ce passait dans le monde entier, Mihael n'avait jamais franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

-Ça va Misha ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Non ça va » répondit Mihael avec une moue boudeuse. Il détestait être coupé dans ses réflexions ou qu'on l'empêche de savoir s'il il avait raison ou non.

Visiblement, il était toujours fâché que sa mère l'ai forcé à éteindre. C'est vrai quoi, juste quand il allait savoir ! Il aurait suffit de deux ou trois petites minutes et le coupable était désigné ! C'était horriblement frustrant !

-Tiens, je t'ai ramené ça » reprit Nastia, dans l'espoir de faire oublier cette histoire à son fils.

Mihael leva les yeux vers sa mère qui lui tendait une tablette de chocolat. Il se leva d'un coup, couru vers elle et saisi doucement le cadeau. C'était du noir, pur, sans noisettes ou amandes dedans. Son préféré. Le petit garçon se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit bisou sur la joue froide de sa mère.

-Merci beaucoup Maman !

Nastia sourit. Voir son enfant heureux était une des seules choses qui parvenait encore à réchauffer son cœur meurtri par la vie. Elle n'avait pas eu de chance, il fallait l'admettre. A dix-huit ans, elle avait été mise à la porte de chez elle pour une histoire de drogue. La cocaïne, c'était ce qui avait détruit sa vie. C'était ce qui lui faisait paraître trente ans au lieu de vingt-quatre, ce qui lui avait fait quitter le cocon familial de force... Avant, elle avait une forte personnalité, c'était sans doute pour ça que, certaine de pouvoir mener sa vie seule et comme elle l'entendait, elle avait utilisé une bonne partie de son argent pour quitter Mourmask, sa ville natale, et rejoindre Moscou, où disait-on la qualité de vie était meilleure. Le temps du trajet, posant sur l'horizon un regard conquérant, elle avait déjà établi tout un plan qui devait la rendre riche, importante aux yeux du monde, lui faire épouser un beau mari et faire s'excuser son père. Mais la désillusion avait été violente, comme une terrible claque qui avait suffit à balayer ses doux rêves et ses belles ambitions. Elle s'était bien vite rendue compte qu'elle n'irait nulle part. La faim, le froid, la peur et le manque l'avaient poussée à se prostituer. Elle ne gagnait pas assez pour vivre correctement – elle aurait pu si elle ne dépensait pas presque tout son maigre salaire en drogue – mais c'était tellement mieux que de mourir d'un rhume, seule dans une impasse. Grâce à quelques amies du même métier, elle avait pu obtenir un appartement dans la banlieue nord. Tout semblait aller mieux. Enfin, c'était tout relatif.

De richesse elle n'avait que ses quelques roubles par jour, d'importance celle qu'on accordait à une fille de joie, de beau mari ses amants au portefeuille plein et d'excuses de son père rien du tout.

La situation s'était gâtée quand elle est tombée enceinte. De qui ? Elle n'a jamais su et elle s'en moquait bien. Le père était sans aucun doute l'un de ses innombrables clients, alors pas moyen de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Nastia n'accordait pas d'importance aux choses futiles et perdues d'avance. Ce qui avait été problématique en revanche, c'était les neuf mois de grossesse. Impossible de travailler, donc de gagner de l'argent, donc de manger et de payer la maquerelle pour la camionnette... Cette vieille femme aigrie sans une once de pitié ou de bienveillance à l'égard d'autrui qui s'attendrissait plus devant une bourse de pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes que devant le malheur d'une femme perdue se moquait bien du sort de son employée. L'argent c'était l'argent, point barre.

Là encore, c'était grâce à ses amies qu'elle s'en était sortie. Elles l'avaient aidée financièrement et ce n'était vraiment pas rien. Le pire avait pourtant été d'arrêter la cocaïne. Elle n'avait pas l'argent pour avorter et l'idée de faire ça elle-même la révulsait. Alors tant qu'à devenir mère d'un enfant, autant faire ça bien et éviter tout ce qui pouvait nuire à la santé de son bébé. Elle s'était laissée torturer par le manque et avait souffert d'un accouchement seule sur le sol de son appartement pour lui. Sa force d'esprit et sa ténacité avaient été ses seules alliées. Et là, c'était bien à elle, et à personne d'autre, qu'elle devait ces victoires. Pour une des premières fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa famille, elle avait pu se sentir fière d'elle.

Le temps avait largement récompensé ses efforts car cet enfant, qu'elle avait appelé Mihael (« un nom unique pour un enfant unique » répondait-elle quand on lui posait des questions), avait été le petit soleil de sa vie. Ça n'avait pas été facile tous les jours bien sûr, mais pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait retourner en arrière. Elle qui n'avait longtemps plu eu d'autre rêve que celui de garder son appartement et de rester en vie avait à présent celui de voir son fils grandir, devenir un homme, avoir une bonne situation, se marier et avoir à son tour de beaux enfants. Mais encore une fois le manque d'argent était venu compromettre ses beaux projets : elle ne pouvait pas lui payer l'école et n'avait pas vraiment le temps de lui donner des leçons. Alors, quand elle pouvait, elle lui achetait un livre ou une tablette de chocolat, l'un pour préparer dignement son avenir, l'autre juste pour le voir sourire.

Ses espoirs restaient entiers : Mihael était intelligent, curieux de tout et plein de surprises. Elle se rappellerai toujours de la fois où elle lui avait demandé si il y avait un livre qui lui ferait plaisir pour son anniversaire. Il lui avait répondu que si elle pouvait, il aimerait beaucoup lire les œuvres intégrales de Pouchkine ou Tolstoï. Il allait avoir quatre ans le lendemain et à ses cinq ans, ça avait été Dostoïevski.

Pour l'heure, elle regardait, attendrie, les yeux brillants de son petit garçon ouvrant délicatement la tablette de chocolat, sans déchirer l'emballage, en couper une moitié de carré, la partager en deux et en tendre un bout à sa mère.

-Tiens Maman.

Nastia sourit, prit le carré et le mit sans sa bouche.

-Merci Misha.

Pendant un moment, rien ne fut dit. Mihael prenait le temps d'apprécier la friandise rare qu'était le chocolat. Il adorait ça mais c'était cher, alors il se rationnait, mangeait la tablette demi carré par demi carré, profitant du goût doux et amer à la fois qui se répandait sur sa langue. Puis il remis le papier aluminium et l'emballage en place, bien hermétiquement. Il faisait toujours comme ça, croyant dur comme fer que sinon la tablette risquait de perdre du goût.

-Il va falloir que tu ailles te coucher. Va prendre une douche et au lit !

-Ooohhh... Je ne peux pas rester encore un peu debout avec toi ? » répondit Mihael avec de grands yeux de chaton triste.

-Je vais me coucher moi aussi.

-Alors je peux rallumer un peu la télé avant d'aller me coucher ?

Nastia réfléchit un peu.

-Pendant que je me lave d'accord mais dès que je sors de la douche tu éteints et tu file sous l'eau !

-Même pas un tout petit peu après que tu ai pris ta douche ?

-Non.

Le ton était tranchant et sans appel. Il y avait des limites à fixer, question d'autorité.

Mihael, qui connaissait les limites de la négociations avec sa mère, que c'était déjà bien de pouvoir regarder encore un peu la télé et ralluma le poste alors que sa mère allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Quand Nastia eu fini, il éteignit sans broncher – à quoi bon ? il détestait supplier vainement – et prit sa douche avec l'application et la vitesse qui caractérisent les petits garçons de cet âge.

Quand il en ressorti, il tremblait – on leur avait coupé l'eau chaude un mois auparavant – mais était propre comme un sou neuf. D'un petit pas rapide il s'engouffra dans la chambre de sa mère. Celle-ci était déjà allongée dans le lit sous trois couvertures, manque de chauffage oblige.

La chambre était une petite pièce exiguë où le grand lit double lit prenait presque tout la place. La fenêtre, bien qu'elle laissait entrer quelques courants d'airs glacials, avait été couverte d'épais rideaux pour garder une certaine chaleur dans la pièce. Le plancher grinçait sous les petits pieds blancs de Mihael, mais ça c'était parce qu'il ne faisait pas attention. Lors de ses longues journées solitaires, il s'était amusé à faire le tour de l'appartement pour repérer les planches qui grinçaient et celles qui restaient silencieuses quand on marchait dessus. Il avait alors trouvé un moyen très efficace que se déplacer sans bruit partout où il voulait. Il avait même appris à reconnaître les planches entre elles ! Celles qui étaient bruyantes étaient très légèrement plus courbées ou disjointes que les autres.

Mihael escalada le lit un peu haut pour sa petite taille et, à quatre pattes, alla s'installer contre sa mère. Nastia sentit la chaleur de son petit garçon près d'elle et resserra son étreinte autour de l'enfant.

-Mon petit prince... » murmura-t-elle.

-Et toi t'es ma reine alors Maman » répondit Mihael, blotti contre sa mère.

Il adorait Nastia. Même si elle n'avait plus l'air très jeune, elle était belle, sa mère. Et puis elle sentait bon, elle sentait la maman. Sa peau était toute douce quand il enfouissait son petit nez dans son cou et son étreinte était chaude et rassurante. C'était une vraie maman et il l'aimait de tout son petit cœur d'enfant.

-On finit l'histoire d'hier ce soir » annonça Nastia.

-Oh non ! Elle est complètement idiote cette histoire !

-Mais non !

-Mais si ! Les sorcières et les chats qui parlent ça n'existe pas ! Et puis, la belle-mère, si elle veut se débarrasser de sa nièce, elle n'a qu'à l'étouffer dans son sommeil avec un oreiller et jeter le corps dans un fleuve, c'est pas compliqué !

-Misha ! Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes toute la journée toi ! Va prendre le livre dans l'étagère.

Mihael râla un peu en allant chercher un livre intitulé « Contes et légendes traditionnels de Russie » puis l'ouvrit à la page du conte commencé la veille « Baba Yaga ». il remonta dans le lit, s'installa près de sa mère et commença :

_Sans faire de bruit, la petite fille se lève, va à la porte... Mais le chat est là, maigre, noir, effrayant ! De ses yeux verts il regar- de les yeux bleus de la petite fille. Et déjà il sort ses griffes pour les lui crever. Mais elle lui donne un morceau de jambon cru..._

-Attends, quand est-ce qu'elle l'a eu son morceau de jambon cru ? » s'exclama Mihael.

-Elle l'avait déjà sur elle au début de l'histoire sans doute Misha.

-Attends, tu veux dire que cette fille se trimbale toujours avec un bout de jambon sur elle ?

Nastia soupira :

-Lis.

-Bon d'accord mais n'empêche, j'ai pas lu cinq lignes que ça n'a déjà plus aucun sens !

Il reprit.

_Mais elle lui donne un morceau de jambon cru et lui de- mande doucement : - Dis-moi, je t'en prie, comment je peux échapper à Baba-Yaga ?  
Le chat mange d'abord tout le morceau de jambon, puis il lisse ses moustaches et répond : - Prends ce peigne et cette serviette, et sauve-toi. Baba-Yaga va te ..poursuivre en courant. Colle l'oreille contre la terre. Si tu l'entends ..approcher, jette la serviette, et tu verras ! Si elle te poursuit toujours, ..colle encore l'oreille contre la terre, et quand tu l'entendras sur la ..route, jette le peigne et tu verras ! La petite fille remercia le chat, prit la serviette et le peigne et s'enfuit._

-Mais bien sûr ! La sorcière va s'arrêter en criant « oh mon dieu un peigne ! Une serviette ! Elle m'a bien eu ! Je ne peux plus rien faire !

-Misha...

-D'accord d'accord je lis._  
Mais à peine hors de la maison, elle vit deux chiens encore plus mai- gres que le chat, tout prêts à la dévorer. Elle leur jeta du pain tendre et ils ne lui firent aucun mal._

-C'est pas carnivore les chiens à la base ? Depuis quand ils mangent du pain ?

-Ça mange tout quand ça a faim ces bêtes-là.

-Si tu le dis...

La lecture se poursuivit, rythmée par les interventions de Mihael qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver très bizarre le déroulement d'un conte traditionnel. Depuis quand les arbres souhaitent-ils être parés de rubans de soie ? Mais si ils grognait, c'était surtout pour le principe. Il ne l'avouait pas, mais finalement il aimait bien cette histoire.

Une fois la lecture finie et la lumière éteinte, Mihael lova contre sa mère, sentait sa peau douce et son odeur féminine si rassurantes l'envelopper dans une douce étreinte. Le sommeil les emporta vite vers des mondes meilleurs. Les rêves de Mihael étaient si doux que lorsqu'il se réveilla, il regretta de ne pas avoir pu dormir plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de vaisselle dans la cuisine.

Il sorti de la chambre en marchant sur les planches qui ne grinçaient pas. Celle à sa gauche puis celle un peu plus loin à droite et pour finir une dernière entre les deux. Il ouvrit la porte et sorti. Nastia avait remis sa « tenue de travail » et s'apprêtait à partir. Elle s'étonna de voir son fils debout de si bonne heure.

-Déjà réveillé Misha ?

Encore tout embrumé par ses rêves – comprenant des bouleaux enrubannés, des chats qui tissaient et des petites filles aux poches débordant de jambon cru – Mihael ne pu qu'hocher la tête. Nastia sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur le front neigeux de son petit garçon.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Je vais être en retard.

-Tu reviens quand ? » articula le petit blond.

-Ce soir, pas trop tard j'espère. Ne regarde pas des horreurs à la télévision comme hier. Je préférerai que tu relise tes livres.

-Mais c'est trop bien les séries de policiers...

-Ce n'est pas pour les enfants de ton âge. Il faut vraiment que j'y ailles, je vais être en retard. Bonne journée Misha. Si je peux, je vais voir si je ne peux pas te trouver une autre tablette de chocolat.

-Oh ouais ! Bonne journée Maman !

Nastia se redressa, lui adressa un sourire – le seul dont que Mihael garderait en mémoire – et franchit le seuil de l'appartement.

Une jeune femme entre vingt-cinq et trente ans prête à passer la porte de l'appartement, le visage un peu anguleux tout en restant doux, encadré d'une cascade de longs cheveux blonds ternes, deux grands yeux verts laissant transparaître son courage et sa force d'esprit, très belle malgré les habits trop moulants et trop courts qu'elle portait et le maquillage trop appuyé sur son visage, ce fut l'unique image relativement précise que Mihael garderait de Nastia.

Et pour cause : ce fut la dernière.

_Misha* : c'est le diminutif russe de « Mickaïl » mais il est ici employé comme diminutif de « Mihael »_


	2. Chapter 2

_Message de Jeremiah : Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de noter le theme musical de cette fic. Il s'agit de « **Utopia** » de **Within temptation **et de « **Lullaby** » de **Nickleback**. Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui aiment lire les fics avec un thème musical alors pour une fois que j'en ai un ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre mais la rentrée et une nouvelle idée (oui j'ai beau supplier mon cerveau de se concentrer sur une fic à la fois il n'a pas l'air d'accord. Peut-être que si vous lui envoyer une réclamation...) sont venues perturber mon programme et je doute que ça s'améliore. Pour compenser, c'est un des plus longs que j'ai jamais écrit. J'espère que Mello n'est pas trop OCC, même si on garde à l'esprit qu'une partie de sa personnalité apparaîtra plus tard dans la fic... En espérant être à la hauteur pour ce deuxième chapitre, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire :_

_**ENJOY !**_

_**Dédicace à Lullyra et Jilano qui m'ont motivée et bêtatée pour ce chapitre dont je doutais beaucoup !**_

Quand Nastia fut sortie de l'immeuble, un vent glacial l'enveloppa, la faisant frissonner. Maudissant intérieurement la maquerelle de l'interdire d'arriver habillée normalement et de se changer dans la camionnette, elle pressa le pas. Plus vite elle serait arrivée, plus vite elle aura une chance de trouver un client et de gagner un peu d'argent.

Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour arriver à son lieu de « travail ». Ce fut une maquerelle furieuse qui l'accueillit.

-Où tu étais encore passé ?! Tu es en retard !

-Et alors ? Je suis là maintenant » rétorqua sèchement Nastia.

-Ne me réponds pas si tu ne veux pas perdre ton emploi !

-Tu parles d'un emploi...

-Tu préfères faire la manche avec ton petit bâtard sur les genoux ? » lâcha la vieille femme d'une voix qui évoquait le croassement d'un corbeau.

L'espace d'une seconde, Nastia se figea. Elle avait osé insulter son fils. Et si il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait particulièrement pas faire avec Nastia, c'était insulter son fils.

Elle ne se força même pas à rester calme.

Quelques mètres plus loin, près d'une camionnette blanche, tout aussi légèrement vêtue, une jeune femme brune d'à-peu-près l'âge de Nastia observait la scène du coin de l'œil. Les cris et les injures fusaient dans tous les sens. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. A vrai dire c'était même très fréquent. Nastia avait toujours eu un sale caractère, pas autant que la maquerelle, certes, mais en plus de ça elle était incroyablement têtue et bornée et refusait d'accepter les insultes sans rien dire. « Ça la tuera un jour » ne pu s'empêcher de penser la jeune femme. Elle remarqua un flocon de neige qui se posait sur son épaule nue et frissonna. La journée allait être longue.

Comme Nastia, sur une dernière réplique cinglante, laissait la vieille maquerelle pour rejoindre son poste, la brune la retint par la manche.

-Nastia, tu ne devrais pas t'emporter comme ça. Elle va vraiment finir par te mettre à la porte. Je ne pourrais pas toujours partager ce que je gagne avec toi et...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Anya. Fiche-moi la paix.

Nastia dégagea son bras et s'en alla travailler. Il y avait déjà un client devant sa camionnette, une aubaine rare. Si rare qu'elle n'accorda pas d'importance à la carrure imposante ni à l'étrange regard de l'homme qui transparaissait derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Elle ne remarqua même pas le léger tremblement de sa main, signe qu'il n'était pas dans un état normal et qu'il avait probablement consommé quelque substance illicite. Elle lui adressa seulement un sourire charmeur, prenant une pose sexy et l'invita à entrer dans la camionnette. Peut-être que le sourire carnassier avec lequel il lui répondit aurait dû l'alerter...

~0~

Après le départ de sa mère, Mello vaqua à ses activités habituelles, à commencer par aller prendre quelque chose à manger. Quelques biscuits et un demi carré de son chocolat avaient suffit à son petit déjeuné. A la fin d'une longue mâtinée devant la télévision à guetter une rediffusion de sa série d'hier soir (personne ne lui ôterait de l'esprit que le coupable était le père de la victime et il en aurait le cœur net !), il avala encore quelques carrés de chocolat pour son déjeuné, pas vraiment adepte de l'alimentation variée et équilibrée. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle irait lui en chercher, il n'avait donc pas de scrupules à en manger plein le même jour. D'ailleurs, il préférait le chocolat comme ça : par gros morceaux qui craquaient sous ses petites dents blanches d'enfant sage et fondait sur sa langue, à la fois amer et sucré. Le programme de télévision de l'après-midi s'avéra n'être que des dessins animés pour enfants retardés – du point de vue de Mihael en tout cas. Franchement, quel intérêt y avait-il à regarder des personnages insipides se livrer des querelles futiles et sauver le monde grâce au pouvoir de l'amour, de l'amitié, des cartes ou de la magie (rayez la mention inutile) ?

Il avait essayé une fois d'en regarder un en entier et avait passé tout l'épisode à se demander pourquoi, pour sauver l'univers (ce qui était quand même un enjeu assez conséquent) seule une bande d'ados attardés s'autoproclamait héros et s'engageaient dans la bataille alors que l'armée ne faisait absolument rien. Pas un char d'assaut, pas de tanks, pas même un malheureux soldat pour aller aider les « héros » ! D'ailleurs, en parlant des héros, pourquoi donc avaient-t-il besoin de pierres magiques, bijoux enchantés ou autre objets préalablement disséminés aux quatre coins de l'univers tous les trois épisodes sans que quelqu'un ai l'idée de les enfermer pour éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent pour vaincre les « méchants » en quête de pouvoir ou de destruction (pourquoi ? Allez savoir !) presque toujours supérieurs en armes et en nombres ? Pour Mihael, c'était encore pire que ces contes traditionnels que sa mère voulait qu'il lise pour la « culture générale ».

Midi arriva vite sans que Nastia ne rentre. Ça n'étonnait pas Mihael : elle ne rentrait presque jamais pour déjeuner. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu déçu.

L'après-midi passa vite lui aussi : l'épisode d'hier soir repassait et Mihael pu constater avec bonheur qu'il avait raison. Il leva les yeux de l'écran de télévision pour regarder par la fenêtre : il neigeait à gros flocons. Il se demanda si sa mère avait un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri du froid avant de retourner à son émission.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, bizarrement, le temps sembla ralentir en même temps que l'impatience de Mihael de revoir sa mère grandissait. Les heures passaient et Nastia ne rentrait pas. Quand les aiguilles de la pendule indiquèrent vingt-trois heures, Mihael commença à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi donc sa maman n'était-elle pas là ?

Quand minuit passa, les yeux de l'enfant ne regardaient plus l'écran depuis longtemps, fixant obstinément la trotteuse de la pendule, espérant de tout son cœur le retour de sa mère. Il espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé... Que faire ? Attendre à la maison était la meilleure chose à faire, mais ça n'allait pas l'aider à savoir si sa maman allait bien, ni même à le rassurer lui, calmer l'angoisse qui mordait son petit ventre d'enfant comme un chien affamé.

« On verra demain, elle a peut-être été retenue, demain matin elle sera rentrée » se dit Mihael. Comme pour s'aider à s'en convaincre ou peut-être simplement pour s'apaiser, il croqua un gros morceau de sa tablette de chocolat. En marchant sur les planches silencieuses de l'appartement pour se distraire, il éteignit la télévision et parti dans la chambre. Comme elle semblait grande et vide, cette chambre ! Et froide aussi... Mihael frissonna. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas trop. Quand il y était entré ce matin alors que Nastia était déjà partie il n'avait pas eu cette sensation... Il tenta de se raisonner.

-C'est sûrement la fatigue Misha, tu ne t'es jamais couché aussi tard. Oui, ce doit être la fatigue... rien que la fatigue.

Rien à faire : le chien de l'angoisse ne lâchait pas son ventre, tordant son estomac, formant des nœuds dans ses intestins et dans sa gorge. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux doucement. Il se déshabilla en silence et se blotti sous les draps. Il faisait froid sans la chaleur de sa mère pour le réchauffer...

Mihael alluma la petite lampe de chevet, celle dont il se servait pour lire le soir avec sa mère. Ce soir-là il n'y aurait pas de leçon de lecture. Quand cette réalité le frappa, les grosses larmes qui embuaient ses yeux se mirent à couler. Il y avait quelque chose au fond, tout au fond de lui, un fil, un lien, qui s'était cassé. Il le sentait physiquement et moralement. Il avait le pressentiment que la leçon de la veille avait été la dernière. Elle avait été si courte cette leçon...

Les larmes dévalaient les joues opalines rougies par les sanglots et le chagrin qui le déchiraient. Il se sentait si seul dans ce grand lit qui avait encore l'odeur douce et familière de sa maman. Sans même essayer de retenir sa peine, il serra un oreiller de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, le nez dans les draps que les larmes trempaient.

Où était sa maman ? Celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur ? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Est-ce qu'elle allait revenir ? Bien sûr qu'elle allait revenir ! C'était sa maman quand même ! Elle allait revenir n'est-ce pas ?

Mihael ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution.

D'une petite main tremblante, il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet fouilla un peu, à l'aveuglette, et en sorti un tchotky*. C'était un très bel objet auquel il avait toujours été attaché. Il ne savait pas trop d'où il venait, juste que sa mère l'aimait beaucoup. Les perles d'onyx et de grenat se succédaient jusqu'à la croix de fer qui pendait au bout, ultime ornement sacré. Mihael ne savait pas prier. Il avait juste cru comprendre qu'en tenant cet objet on pouvait attirer l'attention de « Dieu » et que « Dieu » pouvait l'aider, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était tout.

Il passa le tchotky autour de son cou et serra très fort la croix entre ses doigts.

-Dieu, s'il vous plaît, je ne vous connais pas très bien mais s'il vous plaît, rendez-moi ma Maman. Je l'aime beaucoup et elle n'est pas rentrée. S'il vous plaît rendez-moi ma Maman. Rendez-moi ma Maman.

Il répétait cette petite phrase en boucle, espérant que Dieu, aussi puissant qu'il devait être, prendrait le temps que l'écouter. Il priait toujours quand la fatigue l'emporta, fermant ses paupière sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se tu sans le vouloir et se laissa porter dans un doux rêves dans lequel sa Maman était revenue avec une tablette de chocolat.

~0~

Un rayon de lumière pâle, traversant les rideaux de fortune, vint éclairer le visage de Mihael, caressant ses rondeurs enfantines, glissant le long de ses cheveux couleur soleil pour enfin ouvrir les beaux yeux bleus du petit prince endormi.

Pas encore tout à fait réveillé, Mihael resserra un peu plus sa prise sur l'oreiller qu'il avait serré contre lui toute la nuit. Sa main se crispa, provoquant un sursaut de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait quelque chose de dur profondément dans la main. C'est cette douleur qui l'éveilla complètement. Il desserra sa prise sur l'objet qu'il tenait et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du tchotky de sa mère. Les yeux de l'enfant s'agrandirent d'un coup. Mais oui ! La prière ! Si il avait gardé le tchotky dans la main toute la nuit alors « Dieu » l'avait forcément remarqué ! Il passa le bijou à son cou. Sa mère était sûrement rentrée ! Mais elle n'était pas dans le lit... Et il n'entendait pas un son en provenance de la cuisine...

Il redressa soudainement la tête : il venait d'entendre des bruit de pas. La personne qui marchait se voulait silencieuse et discrète mais elle ne connaissait pas le secret des planches et ne savait pas lesquelles ne grinçaient pas. Ces pas c'était ceux de sa mère ! Forcément !

En hâte, Mihael bondit du lit, s'habilla et sorti de la chambre pour aller je jeter dans les bras de sa mère enfin rentrée. Il la serra fort contre lui, comme si sa vie toute entière en dépendait.

-Maman !

Les larmes aux yeux, il était trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvée, que Dieu ai répondu à sa prière, que...

Il se figea. Cette odeur... ce n'était pas celle de sa mère. Ça y ressemblait bien sûr, c'était une odeur de femme, mais ce n'était pas l'odeur douce et un peu sucrée de Nastia. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de sa maman.

Le cœur de Mihael se fendit d'un coup. Les mains tremblantes, il recula lentement pour mieux voir celle qu'il avait serré dans ses bras. Il espérait de toutes ses forces voir le visage de sa mère et s'être trompé, mais la première chose qu'il aperçu fut une longue cascade de cheveux bruns. Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, il fut frappé par sa différence avec Nastia. Cette femme-là était déjà plus grande et sans doute un peu plus vieille, mais à seulement quelques années près. Ses traits n'étaient pas aussi doux que ceux de sa mère. Ils étaient plus tranchés, plus anguleux. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient gris ternes et n'inspiraient aucune affection, aucun amour particulier au jeune garçon.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Mihael ne la connaissait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vue. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre que Nastia et lui dans l'appartement. Comment était-elle entrée ? Et puis qui était-elle ? « Dieu » s'était-il trompé ? Ce n'était pas sa mère. Mais alors où est-ce que Dieu l'avait envoyée, sa maman à lui ?

C'en fut trop pour son petit cœur d'enfant, encore très jeune mais qui commençait à comprendre la situation. Mihael fondit en larmes.

Anya ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, elle. Alors comment consoler un petit garçon qui pleurait parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas sa mère ? Elle était arrivée très tard dans la soirée, après avoir fini le travail. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait rentrée dès que le corps de Nastia avait été découvert encore chaud dans la camionnette, mais le sang de la maquerelle bouillait toujours après leur dispute et elle avait refusé que qui que ce soit parte plus tôt à cause de « la mort de cette pouffiasse ». Dès que possible, elle avait récupéré les clés de l'appartement dans le manteau que Nastia prenait pour venir « travailler » et était partie chercher le fameux fils de son amie, qu'elle n'avait à vrai dire jamais vu.

Il lui avait fallu une bonne heure pour arriver à l'appartement, d'une part parce que la route était longue, de l'autre parce qu'elle s'était perdue en chemin. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas été. Quand enfin elle était arrivée elle avait trouvé un petit garçon endormi dans un lit. Elle n'avait pas voulu le réveiller. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les enfants endormis. On peut n'avoir jamais eu d'enfant mais en avoir toujours rêvé... Anya avait donc attendu le matin en somnolant sur le canapé. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait devant le « petit prince » de Nastia en larmes. Hésitante, elle s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit dans ses bras. C'est comme ça que les mères réconfortent leurs enfants non ?

Mihael senti les bras de l'inconnue s'enrouler autour de lui et se débattit jusqu'à pouvoir échapper à son étreinte.

-T'ES PAS MA MAMAN ! » hurla-t-il, tremblant de larmes et de rage.

Pour qui se prenait cette femme ? Elle entrait dans l'appartement et elle le serrait contre elle comme ça ? Elle voulait quoi ? Remplacer sa maman ? Une haine farouche s'alluma dans les yeux de Mihael.

-Écoute gamin...

-Elle est où est MA maman ?

Mihael était complètement déboussolé. Tout son univers était chamboulé : une inconnue à la maison, une maman qui ne rentrait pas... Était-ce un cauchemar ? Ça n'en avait pas l'air. Et si c'était une mauvaise blague ça ne le faisait pas rire du tout. Il était perdu, terrifié, furieux... Il était tellement de choses à la fois que lui-même ne savait plus ce qu'il était. Il savait juste qu'il voulait sa maman. Sa vraie maman. Pas cette femme-là.

Anya ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

Puis la referma.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire ? Que sa mère était morte ? Ce pauvre gamin avait déjà l'air complètement dépassé par les événements. Il s'était certainement rendu compte que la situation n'était pas normale. Il était paumé et il fallait trouver un moyen de le calmer. Doucement, tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle sorti une tablette de chocolat de la poche de son manteau qu'elle avait gardé pour dormir. Quelques mois auparavant, Nastia lui avait dit que c'était ce qui calmait le mieux son fils.

Anya s'était attendue à deux réaction possibles de la part de Mihael. Soit il se calmait un peu, soit il était encore plus furieux. Contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, la lueur de rage dans les yeux de l'enfant changea étrangement. Il se mit à réfléchir.

Mihael avait regardé l'inconnue sortir la tablette de chocolat en silence. Il n'avait rien dit mais dans sa tête commençaient à passer des milliers de pensées différentes. Pourquoi cette femme avait-elle une tablette de chocolat dans sa poche ? L'avait-elle amenée exprès ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ? Avait-elle pensé qu'elle aurait besoin de le calmer avec quelque chose qu'il aimait ? Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire qui aurait pu le mettre en colère ? Comment savait-elle qu'il aimait le chocolat ? Sa maman lui avait-elle dit ? Dans tous les cas elle était forcément une amie de sa mère... Mais restait le mystère de cette tablette de chocolat. Et si... Si il s'agissait de la tablette que sa mère lui avait promis en partant la veille ? Et si sa maman n'avait pas pu lui apporté et que cette femme l'avait fait pour elle ? Son raisonnement lui paraissait juste. Il ne se trompait presque jamais et sa victoire d'hier, quand il avait démasqué le père de la victime dans la série policière, le confortait dans l'idée qu'il n'avait pas tord.

Mihael s'approcha doucement de la femme et s'empara rapidement de la tablette, murmurant presque involontairement un vague « merci » à l'attention d'Anya. Il la toucha un peu : elle n'avait pas fondu. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle avait été achetée il y avait peu de temps... Dans ce cas il pouvait peut-être trouver sa Maman ! Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas très loin !

Anya eu juste le temps de voir les yeux de l'enfant se poser sur la porte de l'appartement qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à verrouiller avant qu'il ne se précipite dehors dans une tornade de cheveux d'or. Elle n'avait même pas pu le retenir.

Mihael claqua la porte derrière lui et marqua un bref temps d'arrêt. Alors c'était comme ça derrière la porte de l'appartement ? Petit, très sale, avec des escaliers qui montaient et d'autres qui descendaient. Où allaient ceux d'en haut ? Jusqu'où montaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils montaient jusqu'à « Dieu » ? Il paraît qu'il habite très haut, dans le ciel... Aucune importance : sa maman, elle, est en bas ! N'empêche qu'on ne lui enlèverait pas l'idée qu'il avait imaginé que derrière la porte il y avait quelque chose d'un peu plus... extraordinaire !

Mihael dévala les marches. Il entendit la porte de l'appartement se rouvrir et les pas d'Anya dans les escaliers, ce qui le fit accélérer. Il espérait juste ne pas descendre trop bas, sinon il ne savait pas où il allait arriver. Et si les escaliers descendaient jusqu'au centre de la Terre ? Il fut surprit quand ils prirent fin et que ses petits pieds, qui n'avaient connus que le plancher de l'appartement, touchèrent le carrelage glacé.

-Ah, c'est froid ce truc ! » s'exclama-t-il en sautillant vers la porte de sortie. Il entendit à peine Anya l'appeler derrière lui. Ses talons-aiguille la ralentissait considérablement et si elle prenait le temps de les enlever, elle risquait de perdre de vue le fils de Nastia.

Mihael, lui, se moquait bien qu'elle le suive. Sa mère était quelque part à l'extérieur, il en était persuadé ! Il ouvrit la lourde porte de sortie – pourquoi donc cette porte était-elle aussi lourde ? – et s'élança dehors.

Dehors.

Il était dehors.

Le vent d'hiver l'enveloppa d'une étreinte glacée, un fumet blanc s'échappa de sa bouche quand il respira, la neige blanche lui gela les pieds... Mais tout était nouveau, si nouveau... Il y avait plein de gens dans les rues que Mihael n'aurait pas imaginé aussi grands quand il les regardait d'en haut. En levant la tête il pouvait parfaitement voir le ciel tout blanc. Les flocons tombaient de partout, les voitures étaient encore plus bruyantes que ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était si étrange et si neuf que Mihael ralenti l'allure pour regarder autour de lui. Les réverbères éteints, les façades des magasins même celles un peu délabrées suffisaient à le fasciner. Parfois il croisait la route de chiens accompagnés de leurs maître. De vrais chiens, pas ceux de la télévision ! Si vrais qu'il pouvait les toucher si il le voulait et si il n'était pas aussi pressé de retrouver sa mère.

Mihael couru pendant un long quart d'heure, au hasard des rues. Anya était si loin derrière qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le retrouver. Le temps passait. Quand il entendit son estomac gronder, il se trouvait dans un parc. Sous la neige c'était vraiment beau, même si il avait très froid.

L'herbe gelée lui piquait les pieds et la neige crissait sous ses pas, le faisant rire. Il s'assit sous un grand arbre dépourvu de feuilles et décida de s'accorder une petite pause avant de continuer. Il posa son dos contre le tronc noueux. Il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement frigorifié il avait beau frotter ses orteils, il ne les sentait presque plus ! Mais ça l'amusait. Excité par le monde qui s'offrait à ses yeux, rien ne pouvait le détourner de cet état second propre aux enfants émerveillés par ce qui semble normal et ennuyeux aux yeux des adultes.

Son ventre grogna à nouveau, rappelant à Mihael la raison pour laquelle il s'était arrêté. Il prit la tablette de chocolat qu'Anya lui avait donné le matin même, entreprit de la déballer, lentement, précautionneusement, sans déchirer le papier, comme il en avait l'habitude, puis coupa un carré et commença à le suçoter. Le goût doux-amer du chocolat noir se répandit dans sa bouche, apaisant ses émotions pour le laisser dans un état simple de bonheur et de plénitude mêlés. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier.

-OUAF, OUAF !

Un grand aboiement interrompit sa dégustation. Surpris, Mihael sursauta et ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir un gros berger allemand se précipiter ver lui en jappant.

Une exclamation passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un aussi gros chien, à part à la télévision ! Et surtout d'aussi près ! Mihael voulut se lever pour fuir mais le berger allemand fut plus rapide et se mit à s'agiter devant lui en le regardant. Le petit blond ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce que le chien voulait, c'était sa tablette de chocolat. Mihael se hissa alors sur le pointe des pieds, coincé entre l'animal jappant et le tronc de l'arbre, et leva son repas bien au-dessus de sa tête pour essayer d'éviter que le chien ne l'atteigne.

-Faut pas que tu le manges ! C'est du poison pour toi ! » dit-il pour essayer de le raisonner (sachant pertinemment que ça ne marcherait pas). « Mais arrêteuh ! Aaaah ! C'est dégoûtant ! Me bave pas dessus ! »

-Reven* ! Viens-là ! » appela une voix d'homme.

Le chien tourna la tête et se désintéressa de la tablette de chocolat sans pour autant s'éloigner de Mihael. L'enfant lui essaya de voir celui qui venait de sauver son chocolat.

Un homme s'avançait vers lui. Ses cheveux blond-cendrés trop longs retombaient sur ses épaules couvertes d'un épais blouson de cuir noir terne. Sous sa frange effilée perçaient deux yeux d'onyx illuminant un visage pâle et émacié. Il n'était pas très musclé mais toutefois assez large d'épaule et avait des formes assez anguleuses pour avoir une vraie carrure d'homme, malgré sa taille très mince. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, montrant qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un aimant les choses simples de la vie. Ou qui ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait à vivre et qui voulait profiter de chaque seconde qui passe. Il s'arrêta près du chien dont il caressa affectueusement la tête. Immédiatement, l'animal se mit à remuer la queue comme si sa vie en dépendait, heureux de l'attention que son maître lui portait.

-Désolé » dit l'homme à Mihael. « Reven n'est pas méchante. C'est juste qu'elle aime beaucoup manger ».

La voix de cet inconnu était grave mais claire. Elle inspirait la confiance.

-C'est pas grave mais il ne faut pas qu'elle mange de chocolat, ça peut la tuer. Et puis c'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment alors si elle la mange c'est pas bon pour moi non plus.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit. Il n'y avait ni méchanceté ni fourberie dans son expression. Elle était simple, pure et légère. Amusée.

-Tu t'y connais un peu avec les chiens ?

-J'ai vu des documentaires à la télé, mais en fait c'est le première fois que j'en vois un d'aussi près.

-Ah ?

Mihael hocha la tête. Il était un peu intimidé. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère, et surtout avec un autre homme.

-Tu veux la caresser ? » proposa l'homme.

-Elle ne va pas me mordre ?

-Bien sûr que non ! » répondit l'homme avec un léger rire.

Timidement, Mihael leva la main vers la tête de Reven. Non sans une certaine appréhension, il la posa et caressa doucement la fourrure brun-or. Voyant que le chien avait l'air d'apprécier ou, à défaut, ne faisait rien pour rompre le contact, il s'enhardit et le caressa avec plus d'ardeur. Bientôt, Reven aboya, commença à lui faire la fête et à lui lécher le visage, le faisant rire.

-Elle a l'air de bien t'aimer » commenta le maître de Reven. « Comment tu t'appelles ? ».

-Mihael.

-Mickael ?

-Non, Mihael. Mi-ha-el.

Un air surpris passa sur le visage de l'homme.

-C'est pas commun comme prénom !

-Ah bon ?

-Quoi, tu connais un autre Mihael toi ?

-Euh... non. En fait je ne connais pas encore beaucoup de monde. C'est la première fois que je sors de chez moi.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. L'homme passa sa main dans sa nuque. Si il avait dit qu'il n'était pas surpris, il aurait outrageusement menti.

-Mais... Tu es tout seul ?

-Oui. Je cherche ma maman. Elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir. Elle s'appelle Nastia, vous la connaissez ?

Les yeux noirs de l'inconnu s'assombrirent.

-Nastia comment ?

-Juste Nastia.

-Elle ressemble à quoi ?

-Grande, avec de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux verts qui brillent. Elle est très belle et elle sourit tout le temps sauf quand elle est fâchée ou qu'elle réfléchit. Et elle porte des vêtements courts et pleins de couleurs aussi.

Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça.

-Non, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, désolé.

Mihael prit une petite mine déçue.

-Oh... C'est pas grave. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Vassili. Juste Vassili.

Le dénommé Vassili reprit son expression initiale, naturellement.

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

-En fait si.

Vassili retira sa veste et la lui passa.

-Mets ça pour l'instant. Par contre je tiens à la récupérer après, c'est un cadeau et j'y tiens beaucoup.

Mihael s'enveloppa dans la veste encore chaude. Ça lui faisait un bien fou ! L'odeur qu'elle avait était rassurante.

-Merci beaucoup » murmura-t-il, reconnaissant.

-Y'a pas de quoi.

Ils passèrent l'heure qui suivit à discuter de tout et de rien, assis sur un banc, Reven à leurs pieds quémandant de temps à autre un biscuit ou un peu d'attention. Ça amusait beaucoup Vassili d'écouter parler ce garçon. Il était d'une intelligence remarquable bien qu'il ne lui donnait pas plus de cinq ou six ans. Il connaissait un nombre de choses incroyable sur une grande variété de sujets mais rien à la vie. Il apprit que Mihael vivait dans un appartement avec sa mère qui le laissait seul à la maison toute la journée à cause de son travail et qu'il n'était jamais allé à l'école parce qu'il n'avait pas les moyens. Quel gâchis ! Avec l'intelligence qu'il avait, c'était bien dommage...

Au bout d'un moment, Vassili se leva, récupéra son manteau en recommandant à Mihael de rentrer chez lui rapidement avant de mourir de froid et s'en alla avec un sourire, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'enfant souriant, assis sur le banc, agitant la main pour lui dire au revoir. Mais à peine se fut-il détourné que son visage s'assombrit. Il sorti son téléphone de sa poche pour écrire un message : « _Elle avait un fils, connard !_ ». Il appuya furieusement sur la touche « envoyer » avant de ranger l'appareil. Derrière lui, Reven lapa une dernière fois la joue du petit garçon avant de revenir vers son maître.

~0~

Mihael était terrorisé. Il était déjà onze heures du soir et il était toujours dehors. Il avait réussi à retrouver son chemin sans encombres, se découvrant un certain don pour l'orientation, mais il y avait à présent un autre problème qui ne se résolvait pas aussi aisément qu'il l'avait cru.

Debout devant la porte de l'immeuble dans lequel il avait vécu pendant plus de cinq ans, complètement frigorifié, il venait de se rendre compte que la porte de s'ouvrait pas.

Un simple coup d'œil lui avait suffit pour comprendre qu'il lui fallait un code pour entrer. Code qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il pourrait attendre que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir pour lui – c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait depuis plus de deux heures déjà – mais il semblait qu'il y avait assez peu d'habitants dans l'immeuble, et que tous étaient déjà rentrés.

Que faire ?

Il était exténué, ses petits yeux se fermaient tout seuls, le froid le gelait jusqu'aux os, il tremblait comme une feuille, ses jambes ne le portaient presque plus. Il n'était pas habitué à tant d'effort physique. D'habitude il passait ses journée dans une quinzaine de mètres carrés, assis devant un écran. Autant dire que marcher pendant des heures, il ne connaissait pas trop.

Que faire ?

Attendre encore ? Chercher un autre endroit où dormir ?

Mihael s'accorda quelques secondes pour peser le pour et le contre avant de se lever. Attendre plus n'était pas une solution. Il commençait à regretter amèrement de s'être emporté et de ne pas avoir écouté cette femme qui lui avait donné la tablette de chocolat. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce dans ses recherches. Sa mère restait introuvable.

La chaleur de ses mains, la douceur de son visage et l'odeur de ses cheveux passèrent comme un voile de souvenir dans la tête du blond, faisant naître de petites larmes au coin des yeux bleus éteints de fatigue. Mihael réprima un sanglot, se leva et commença à marcher. Sa mère n'était plus. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune preuve pour le comprendre.

Ces quartiers de Moscou la nuit étaient beaucoup moins beaux que le jour. Tout était sombre et triste. La belle neige blanche et pure était à présent brune et souillée par les pas des passants maintenant disparus. Mihael ne marchait plus dans la neige légère et fraîche du matin, mais dans un mélange sale de glace et d'eau qu'éclairait par endroits la lumière blafarde des réverbères. L'extérieur n'avait plus aucun attrait pour l'enfant. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui ou, à défaut, dormir au sec et bien au chaud.

Chaque pas se faisait de plus en plus lourd et difficile, mais il fallait qu'il atteigne des rues plus fréquentées. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour l'aider. N'importe qui, ça n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'il pouvait échapper à une mort par hypothermie ! Pour se donner du courage, Mihael coupa un nouveau carré de sa tablette de chocolat et le laissa fondre dans sa bouche. Il n'en avait presque plus et apaiser la faim était devenu difficile.

Son ventre grondait furieusement et sa gorge était sèche. Il n'avait rien bu de la journée. Il se sentait très mal, pire que quand il était malade. L'épaisse fumée blanche qui s'échappait de sa bouche ne lui semblait pas de bonne augure. Il haletait et l'air glacé lui faisait mal aux gencives. La température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés depuis le midi au parc.

Quand il arriva dans des rues où quelques personnes passaient encore, il n'y tint plus et s'effondra dans le caniveau. Il n'en pouvait plus. Vraiment plus. Avant de fermer les yeux, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut la pierre glacée du trottoir et quelques pieds d'adultes qui passaient sans vraiment lui prêter d'attention, habités par la certitude qu'ils ne pouvaient rien pour ce pauvre enfant mourant de froid. Un petit flocon blanc vint se poser sur sa joue, près de ses lèvres bleuies. Il eu juste la force de sortir en tremblant le tchotky de sous son tee-shirt, de serrer la croix de fer qui lui paraissait chaude dans sa main et de penser. « Dieu, s'il vous plaît, faites que je m'en sorte ». Un sommeil glacial et profond s'abattit sur lui comme un coup de massue.

La neige tombait à nouveau.

~0~

Vassili marchait vite. Il était presque minuit, il était fatigué par ses livraisons de la journée, il avait froid malgré son blouson, en bref : il voulait rentrer à la planque, bien au chaud avec sa Macha à lui et ses deux amis qui l'attendaient pour ouvrir une bonne bouteille de vodka. Il était presque arrivé – il n'avait plus qu'à tourner au coin de la rue, marcher une dizaine de minutes, tourner encore et il serait arrivé. A côté de lui Reven jappait de joie de rentrer. Vassili lui jeta un regard amusé. Comment faisait-elle pour être toujours aussi heureuse ?

Il se demandait si le gamin qu'il avait rencontré ce midi était bien rentré chez lui. Il valait mieux par un froid pareil...

Reven trottinait joyeusement. Elle était bien contente de rentrer, la journée avait été longue pour elle aussi et elle se voyait déjà se prélasser au pied du canapé, à côté de son maître et de ses amis, avec une pleine gamelle de croquettes. Un régal ! Elle se rappelait l'enfant de ce midi. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle en approchait – en général, quand ça arrivait, ils se mettaient à courir car elle leur faisait peur, allez savoir pourquoi. Celui-ci n'avait pas fui. Une fois la peur passée, il était même resté pour la caresser. Elle l'aimait bien, ce petit garçon. Il était gentil.

Soudain, elle se raidit. Elle venait de sentir une odeur familière. Elle se pencha pour renifler le sol avant de se mettre à courir.

-Reven ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! » cria Vassili qui se mettait à courir après son chien au risque de glisser sur une plaque de verglas.

Elle ne prit pas la route habituelle elle s'éloigna un peu dans une rue parallèle avant de s'arrêter près d'un petit tas que Vassili distinguait mal et hurla. Elle frotta un peu son museau contre ce qu'elle avait flairé. Oui, c'était bien lui. Elle aurait reconnu son odeur de chocolat entre mille.

Quand son maître essoufflé, parvint à sa hauteur, il s'aperçut que le petit tas était un enfant, probablement mort de froid. Reven le renifla, poussa quelques gémissements plaintifs en lui léchant la joue comme pour le réveiller. C'est alors que Vassili reconnu les cheveux dorés et le petit visage pâle de l'enfant.

-Oh putain... » lâcha-t-il.

Mihael.

S'était-il perdu en route ? Était-il mort ? Le petit garçon heureux de vivre d'il y avait quelques heures n'était plus ? Il écarta quelques mèches blondes parsemées de petits cristaux de glace qui barraient le visage de Mihael. Il eu un léger mouvement de recul en frôlant sa peau : elle était glacée. Reven semblait insister pour qu'il accorde plus d'attention à l'enfant trempé de neige et de glace fondues.

Sans doute avait-elle senti un peu de vie en lui.

Vassili prit Mihael dans ses bras et colla son oreille à sa poitrine : il entendit avec un soulagement qu'il ne s'expliquait pas le battement, lent mais régulier, du cœur du garçon. Sans trop réfléchir, il retira son blouson, le passa autour du corps inerte mais bien vivant qu'il serra contre lui.

-Voilà un petit tournesol qui aurait bien besoin d'un peu de soleil. Tu viens Reven ?

Vassili prit la direction de la planque, Mihael serré tout contre lui. Il espérait pouvoir encore le sauver. Et au diable ce que les diraient les autres. Dès qu'il serait rétabli, il le mettrai dans un orphelinat, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser mourir comme ça.

A côté, satisfaite, Reven regardait du coin de l'œil l'enfant endormi. Vivement qu'il se réveille : ils pourraient jouer ensemble.

_tchotky* : chapelet orthodoxe (religion majoritaire en Russie)._

_Reven* : « ревень » en russe, se prononce plus « Rivin » que « Reven ». Signifie « Rhubarbe ». Oui oui, comme ce qu'on met dans les tartes !_

_Je sais que ce chapitre était déprimant ! Mais je vous le promet, les prochains seront plus gais !_


End file.
